Pokémon Live Entre bambalinas
by naliaseleniti
Summary: ¿Qué había oculto tras la salida de Misty del show "Pokémon Live"? Breve, tierno y loco two-shot poke...
1. Pokémon Live Entre bambalinas I

_Os presento un two-shot fruto de mi hiperactiva imaginación. Corto y loco, para llorar y reírse un rato… Os presento… :_

* * *

Pokémon live… entre bambalinas I

Ash salió corriendo con Pikachu en el hombro. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas… Le dolía tanto que su gran amiga hubiera partido…Se trataba de un sentimiento extraño, difícil de describir… La había tenido ahí enfrente, sonriendo entre lágrimas, bella como siempre… y esperando algo… Tal vez algo más que un simple "Hasta luego". Y él por primera vez había sentido que los butterfrees revoloteaban en su estómago… ¡Qué diablos! Él también esperaba algo… Esperaba que sus rostros se hubieran aproximado… ¡Al menos un abrazo! Pero… ¡Broc tuvo que interrumpirlos! Ese Broc… siempre tan inoportuno… Tal vez había sido una venganza por tantas veces que Misty le había tirado de la oreja…

Llegó al final del camino y suspiró como un tonto. Pikachu bajó al suelo y salió corriendo. Uno de los técnicos de sonido acarició al pokémon y se lo llevó hacia otro escenario… Ash se sentó en las escaleras laterales del escenario y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas encogidas…

-¡Ash, me ha gustado mucho tu actuación!—exclamó Misty, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos. Él la miró con sorpresa—¡Parecía tan real…! De verdad he creído que llorabas porque me iba…

El chico se quedó estupefacto. ¿Qué hacía ella allí?

-¿Pero no te marchabas justo tras rodar la escena?—preguntó él, poniéndose en pie. Misty negó con la cabeza y arrugó la nariz, extrañada—Me dijeron que te ibas de verdad… que cogías un avión nada más rodar la escena…

Misty se echó a reír. Ese Ash era siempre tan inocente…

-¡Claro que no me marchaba!—exclamó ella, riendo, aunque con cierta tristeza—Me han despedido del show…

-Pues Satoshi, el director, me dijo que te marchabas y que jamás te volvería a ver—insistió Ash, enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan crédulo.

-¿Entonces de veras te daba tanta pena que me marchase?—insistió Misty, halagada. Ash se puso en pie y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia los camerinos.

-Por supuesto que estaba triste—dijo Ash, mirándola fijamente—Lo hemos pasado tan bien en nuestras aventuras…

-Ash, sabes que son falsas… ¿no?—le recordó Misty, risueña—Todo es un show para niños…

-Sí, pero no me dirás que no ha sido genial—replicó Ash, mostrando una enorme sonrisa—Lo hemos pasado muy bien, y parecía tan real todo… ¡Las batallas, los disfraces…. Todo!¡La isla de los pokémon gigantes! Aquello fue lo más divertido… ¡Como estar en un parque de atracciones!

-Sí, Ash, la verdad es que ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida—reconoció Misty, algo ruborizada—Y me duele mucho que me saquen del show… Ni siquiera sé por qué…

-Yo tampoco, la verdad no lo entiendo—dijo Ash, cruzándose de brazos. Estaba realmente enfadado—Te voy a echar mucho de menos…

Misty se quedó mirándole a los ojos durante unos segundos, y ambos sintieron aquella magia que habían sentido minutos atrás en la escena de la despedida… Magia… esa era la palabra…

Y esa vez no estaba Broc para interrumpirles…

-¡Pero eso es mucho dinero!—se escuchó de pronto, desde el otro lado del camerino.

Era Broc… de nuevo. Ellos pegaron la oreja a la puerta y trataron de escuchar la conversación.

-Lo has hecho muy bien , te mereces esto—dijo otra voz, que parecía la de Satoshi—Has hecho justo lo que te pedimos… interrumpir a esos dos si se ponían demasiado… cariñosos—se echó a reír de forma malévola. Los aludidos se sonrojaron—¡Además ha quedado muy real!

-En realidad me he sentido un poco culpable—se lamentó Broc. Luego contó de nuevo el dinero que tenía en las manos—Aunque estos dos mil yenes me quitan la culpa…

-Yo lo siento por esa niña, pero teníamos que sacarla del show—dijo Satoshi, bajando un poco la voz. Apenas se escuchaba lo que decía—Ya te lo expliqué… El objetivo del show es que los niños se fijen en los pokémon, quieran comprarlos y conseguir cada vez más… que se aprendan las canciones y compren los cds… ¡Y esa Misty no hacía más que desviar la atención!

-Ella no tuvo la culpa de que los fans empezasen a fijarse solo en el supuesto romance que tenía con Ash—dijo Broc.

-¿Cómo que no tenía la culpa?—replicó Satoshi—La química entre esos dos era palpable… era tan evidente… ¡Me estaban reventando el show! Así que tenía que quitarme de encima a uno de ellos… Y claro, no iba a sacar a Ash… que es el héroe…

Misty se cruzó de brazos y no quiso seguir escuchando aquella conversación. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas… de nuevo.

-Me parece muy injusto todo—sollozó ella.

Ash no respondió. Estaba demasiado avergonzado. Satoshi había dicho que se notaba la química entre él y Misty… ¿Química? No sabía qué significaba exactamente aquello, pero intuía que tenía algo que ver con los butterfrees que sentía cada vez que tenía a Misty cerca…

Así que abrió la puerta del camerino con furia y se enfrentó a Broc.

-¡Eres un mal amigo!—le gritó—Me has hecho creer que Misty se marchaba de verdad y que jamás volvería a verla… Nos has interrumpido en la despedida… y además…Además… aunque ella no se vaya de la ciudad ni nada… ¡Se va del show! ¿Es que tú no la vas a echar de menos?

Broc se sintió culpable… cada vez más. Su amigo estaba realmente afectado. Misty apareció por detrás, con los ojos empañados. Parecía tan frágil pese a su tosco carácter…

-Oye, yo no he tenido que ver en la marcha de Mist—dijo Broc, sin saber muy bien cómo defenderse.

-No quiero escuchar más discusiones—les interrupió Satoshi, autoritario—Ash no quieras que me enfade más—se volvió hacia Misty—Y tú, cuando quieras puedes pasar por la administración para recoger tu finiquito… y no quiero verte más por los estudios…

Misty apretó los puños con fuerza y reprimió un grito. Miró a Ash por última vez y salió corriendo de allí.

Se sentía tan ridícula… ¿La habían echado por sentir algo por… Ash? Era algo absurdo… Aunque, por desgracia, real…

Después de cambiarse de ropa, Ash recibió el nuevo guión. Ya aparecía una nueva acompañante… llamada May. Ash no quería ser injusto con esa nueva chica, pero sabía que jamás podría reemplazar a Misty.

Al día siguiente, acudió al estudio cabizbajo. No había pegado ojo… No imaginaba grabar sin ella… Se había convertido en alguien tan importante para él… Al menos no se marchaba de la ciudad, y podrían seguir en contacto… Pero ya nada sería lo mismo… Las bromas entre toma y toma, sus peleas, sus regañinas, sus miradas… Tal vez Satoshi tuviera razón, y desde hacía varios meses, su mayor ilusión no era descubrir los nuevos pokémon que habían diseñado para el show, sino encontrarse de nuevo con aquellos ojos aguamarina…

Cuando entró en el camerino, encontró a Broc charlando con una muchacha bajita, con el cabello castaño y los ojos azules. Broc la miraba con admiración. Ciertamente era muy bonita… Pero jamás podría reemplazar a Misty.

Ash la saludó sin ningún tipo de entusiasmo y ni siquiera se presentó.

-Esta chica es May, nuestra nueva compañera de reparto—la introdujo Broc.

Ash ni siquiera miró.

-Muy bien, como sabrás soy Ash—dijo él. La muchacha asintió, sorprendida por la actitud arisca del muchacho; le habían hablado muy bien sobre él—Venga… ¡Vamos a rodar!

Y así fueron transcurriendo los días. May y su hermano Max se incorporaron a la plantilla de Pokémon Live, pero para Ash toda la ilusión había desaparecido. Como era buen actor, trataba de fingir en el escenario. Sin embargo, en cuanto las cámaras dejaban de grabar, olvidaba su eterna sonrisa…

Algún fin de semana quedaba con Misty, cuando ambos tenían tiempo libre. Entonces él era feliz de nuevo.

Aquel sábado por la noche había quedado con la muchacha para cenar en Mcdonals. La gente les miraba y se les acercaba para fotografiarse con ellos y pedirles autógrafos. Misty seguía teniendo muchos fans, aunque la nueva, May, también se estaba haciendo con algunos seguidores…

Tras la cena, ambos muchachos se adentraron en el parque para pasear y charlar tranquilamente.

La atmósfera que les había creado entre ellos tenía una mezcla de ternura, amistad y cierta atracción. Precisamente desde que Satoshi había nombrado el asunto de la química… la reacción había ido en aumento. Las manos les sudaban cada vez que se encontraban cerca, los corazones les palpitaban con locura, y los ojos les brillaban de emoción.

Ninguno de ellos comprendía muy bien lo que les sucedía. Solo sabían que se sentían muy felices juntos…

Caminaron por el parque sin dejar de mirarse y reír, charlando sobre tonterías…

Y aquellas citas se repetían semana tras semana.

Misty y Ash seguían protagonizando portadas de revistas, los fans cada vez escribían más fics acerca de su relación, internet estaba repleto de imágenes y vídeos sobre ellos… Satoshi no comprendía por qué el público no había olvidado a esa histérica pelirroja que había arruinado su show…

Así que decidió pasar a un plan B.

Habló con Giovanni, el jefe del Team Roquet en el show, y gran capo de la mafia en la vida real… Y le encomendó secuestrar a Misty y hacerla desaparecer para siempre.

* * *

_No seas crueles con las críticas… Lo hice por puro entretenimiento. En breve la segunda parte… (Y sí… ya sé que debería estar escribiendo el último capi del "El último verano", pero necesitaba un deshago… XD)_

_Saludos a todos!_

_Naliaseleniti_


	2. Pokémon Live Entre bambalinas II

Pokémon Live Entre bambalinas II

Misty caminaba por la bahía mirando al mar. Ash estaba a su lado, y no paraba de hablar. Pero ella evitaba mirarle, ya que se había dado cuenta de que su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte cuando sus ojos se cruzaban. Era la cuarta vez que quedaban a solas durante ese mes, y la actitud que tenían el uno con el otro había cambiado mucho.

Ya no peleaban tanto, y sin embargo, los halagos mutuos iban en aumento. Tal vez influía el hecho de no verse a diario, durante tantas horas de ensayos y grabación… El caso era que estaban aprendiendo a disfrutar el uno del otro… y aquello les gustaba y les asustaba al mismo tiempo.

Enseguida se hicieron las diez de la noche, y Ash se despidió de Misty cuando llegaron a su calle. No la acompañaba hasta la misma puerta, ya que las hermanas sensacionales solían aguardar a que la pequeña de la casa regresase y se reían de ella si venía acompañada por Ash. Y a él no le apetecía escucharlas de nuevo… ¡Eran tan pesadas! Además, la salida de Misty del show, también las implicaba a ellas, y solían recriminarle a él por no haber tratado de defenderlas…

-Bueno, ya tengo que irme a casa—dijo Misty, algo ruborizada. Ash estaba frente a ella, sonriendo como un tonto, y ella temía verse igual… como una auténtica boba—Ya nos veremos otro día.

Ash asintió con la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Aquella chica era más que su mejor amiga, ahora lo tenía claro.

Misty bajó la mirada, rehuyendo de nuevo los ojos de Ash. Pero él se acercó un paso, con lo que el corazón de ambos se aceleró todavía más.

-Ojalá nos viéramos el lunes en la grabación—se lamentó él, hablándole muy cerca de la boca. Misty notó que se le cortaba la respiración—La verdad es que May me cae bien, pero… no es lo mismo.

Misty frunció el ceño cuando Ash nombró a su sustituta, y se cruzó de brazos. ¿Así que May le caía bien…? No podía soportarlo…

-Bueno, me voy, adiós—soltó ella de pronto, rompiendo aquel ambiente encantador que se estaba formando. Se dio la vuelta y giró la esquina.

Ash se quedó ahí parado, sin comprender la reacción de su amiga… Aquellos arrebatos eran los que les habían hecho discutir en tantas ocasiones… Suspiró y trató de relajarse.

Por su parte, Misty caminó muy deprisa hacia su casa, sin poder quitarse de la cabeza el nombre de May… y esa horrible palabra llamada "_AdvanceShipping_". Desde que unos días atrás, su amiga Duplica le había mostrado su significado en internet, no había forma de olvidarlo…

_Advance._

_Advance._

_Advance_.

De pronto, notó unos pasos que la seguían… Por un momento, pensó, con emoción, que se trataba de Ash, que quería decirle algo más… Pero giró la cabeza, y se encontró frente a dos enmascarados, que la sujetaron con fuerza.

Ella trató de defenderse y pataleó con energía. Uno de ellos, se cayó al suelo de bruces, pero el otro continuó sujetándola y arrastrándola.

-¡Dejadme en paz!—les gritó ella. Miró a su alrededor, pero no pasaba nadie por la calle—¿Quién demonios sois y qué queréis?

-¡Cállate, niña!—exclamó el que todavía la sujetaba. Le tapó la boca con la mano—¡O nos estropearás el plan!

Misty entonces se tranquilizó un poco.

-¿James?—preguntó con desprecio, reconociendo la voz.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?—preguntó él, delatándose a sí mismo.

-¡Estúpido, cállate!—le chilló la otra persona, que ya se había levantado del suelo—¡Si hablamos nos reconocerá!

-¡Jessie y James, cómo no lo había pensado antes!—exclamó Misty, con encono.

-¡Alto ahí!—les ordenó de repente Ash, saliéndoles al paso. Misty sonrió. Finalmente, él había aparecido…—¡Dejad a Misty a las buenas o voy a haceros volar de verdad!

Los dos extravagantes adultos se echaron a reír de forma burlona.

-Pero, mocoso, ¿crees que tú puedes con nosotros?—se mofó James, sin soltar a la pelirroja.

-Tu querido Pikachu duerme con los demás pokémon—señaló Jessie—Te recuerdo que esto es la vida real, y Pikachu y el resto de tus estúpidos pokémon le pertenecen a Satoshi… ¡Y no tienen ataques ni poderes especiales!

Ash gruñó de rabia. Era cierto… Pero no pensaba permitir que se llevasen a Misty…

En ese momento, giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y, por casualidades del destino, vio que había una manguera de bomberos de emergencia… Así que rompió el cristal con una piedra (que había cerca en el suelo, también por casualidades del destino), tomó la manguera y disparó contra Jessie y James, quienes salieron disparados hacia atrás… Gracias al alboroto, Misty aprovechó para morder la mano de James y éste la liberó, gritando de dolor.

Misty corrió hasta donde estaba Ash, y el muchacho realizó un segundo disparo con la manguera. La presión arrastró a ese par de locos todavía más lejos, por lo que Ash y Misty pudieron huir sin problema.

Ambos corrieron a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad, hasta llegar a un recodo, donde se pararon a descansar. Sabían que Jessie y James no corrían tan rápido… Además, eran tan ineptos que habrían salido completamente desorientados tras el remojón…

-Ash, has sido muy valiente—dijo Misty, resoplando. Apenas podía respirar tras la carrera—Gracias…

El muchacho sonrió, complacido y orgulloso. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba ante un peligro real.

-¿Por qué querrían secuestrarte?—preguntó él, realmente preocupado—No imaginaba que fueran malos de verdad…

-No sé, Ash, solo sé que cada vez hay menos cosas que puedan sorprenderme—respondió Misty—Tendré que andarme con cuidado…

-No tengas miedo, yo te cuidaré—le aseguró Ash, mostrando una dulce sonrisa. Ella le correspondió y agachó la mirada… Como cada vez que se encontraba frente a esos ojos acaramelados—Eres demasiado importante para mí como para que te pase algo…

-Gracias, Ash, pero no hace falta que te hagas el héroe—le espetó Misty, ofendida en lugar de agradecida. En realidad actuaba de tal forma porque estaba muy avergonzada a causa de las tiernas palabras de su amigo—No soy una tonta indefensa, ¿sabes?

-Misty eres una borde—replicó Ash, molesto ante el comentario—Yo solo quería… mostrarte lo que siento… lo que me importas… pero tú eres una tonta orgullosa…

El chico se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Misty se sintió culpable. Por una vez, él tenía razón. Había sido un gran amigo, valiente como el que más, y ahora le estaba abriendo su corazón… Y en cambio, ella…

Estaba siendo injusta.

-Ash, perdona—terminó diciendo con un hilo de voz—Perdona por ser tan borde, pero es que cuando me miras así… —Ash levantó la cabeza y dirigió sus ojos hacia ella—Exacto… así… me pongo muy nerviosa y no sé ni lo que digo… Solo pienso en que vas a notar que… que…—Ash sonrió de medio lado y levantó una ceja—¿Ahora por qué me pones esa cara?

Ash se acercó más a ella y puso las manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Ella quiso irse hacia atrás, pero Ash se lo impidió.

-¿Qué voy a notar, si puede saberse?—inquirió Ash, aproximando su rostro hacia el de ella. Estaba visiblemente nervioso, pero debía disimular; al fin y al cabo siempre se había considerado valiente—¿Las ganas que tienes de… besarme?

Misty tragó saliva y notó cómo la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Le hubiera golpeado, insultado… y habría salido corriendo… Pero se quedó completamente paralizada ante la frase.

-Porque si es así… debes saber que yo también quiero hacerlo—prosiguió Ash.

El muchacho se armó de valor y acercó su boca a la de la muchacha, algo temeroso, y como ella no se alejó, terminó cerrando los ojos y culminando la acción con un tierno beso que apenas duró unos segundos. Ambos se sintieron como en el cielo, como si tocasen las estrellas. ¡Por fin! Aquello era mejor que la adrenalina que sentían al actuar frente a las cámaras… Aquello era… real.

Cuando Ash se separó de Misty, ambos se separaron completamente ruborizados, y se miraron con ternura.

-Nunca nadie va a poder reemplazarte porque nadie me hace sentir esto, Mist—le susurró Ash, tocándose el corazón.

Misty se lanzó a sus brazos y estuvo a punto de llorar de la emoción. No sabía qué decir. Así que tan solo se dejó besar por Ash Ketchum una y otra vez, hasta que casi les dolieron los labios. Ambos notaban que ese sentimiento que había nacido entre ellos, había crecido hasta límites insospechados… Ya no había vuelta atrás… Ni Satoshi, ni los productores del show, ni el Team Rocket ni ningún _advanceshiper_ podría separarles…

Al cabo de un rato, ambos decidieron que ya era hora de regresar a sus casas… Sus familias estarían muy preocupadas…

Esta vez, Ash acompañó a su chica hasta la misma puerta, sin importarle que sus _sensacionales cuñaditas_ pudieran burlarse de él…

-Voy a luchar porque regreses al show—le prometió Ash, abrazándola con fuerza. Ella le besó en la mejilla y sonrió—Les voy a decir que si tú no vuelves… yo me voy…

-¡Pero, Ash, a ti te encanta el show!—exclamó la chica—No quiero que te sacrifiques por mí… Prefiero que tú estés feliz, aunque yo tenga que fastidiarme…

-Misty, soy el prota, el héroe, el elegido—fanfarroneó Ash—No pueden echarme…

-Creo que se te ha subido demasiado a la cabeza tu papel—desdeñó Misty—¿De verdad crees que no te pueden echar a la calle?

-Claro que no, Mist—le aseguró él, guiñándole un ojo, y muy seguro de su importancia en el show—El lunes mismo estamos grabando de nuevo los dos… ya lo verás…

Una semana después, Ash y Misty estaban tumbados en el sofá, completamente ociosos, mirando la televisión. Comenzaba la nueva temporada de pokémon. En el _opening_, aparecían May, Broc, Max… y un extraño chico de pelo verde…

-¿Y ése es el idiota por el que me han sustituido?—masculló Ash.

-Va a ser que sí—dijo Misty, reprimiendo un suspiro.

Ambos se miraron y se echaron a reír.

-Pokémon no será lo mismo sin nosotros—dijo Misty.

Ash se incorporó y se abalanzó sobre ella, de forma juguetona.

-Ya no era lo mismo sin ti—le susurró él al oído.

Ella sonrió y Ash le dio un suave beso en los labios. Estaban juntos, y eso era más importante que cualquier show televisivo…

De pronto, Misty recordó algo y miró el reloj.

-¡Vamos o llegaremos tarde al casting!—exclamó ella, poniéndose en pie.

Ash la imitó y apagó el televisor.

-¿Cómo dijiste que llamaba la nueva serie?—le preguntó el muchacho, tan olvidadizo como siempre.

-¡Te lo he dicho cien veces!—protestó Misty—Se llama "Digimon"…

-¡Ah, sí, es que tiene un nombre tan difícil!—exclamó Ash,, riéndose—Pero seguro que el casting al que me has apuntado es para hacer de prota, ¿no?

-¡Por supuesto!—aseguró Misty, de forma burlona—¿Cómo no hacer de héroe?

-No te burles—protestó Ash.

-Que no me burlo, tontito—le dijo ella con dulzura. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos salieron de la casa tomados de la mano—De verdad que tu papel, si lo consigues, será el del protagonista… Te llamarás Tai… y yo seré su mejor amiga, Sora… y lucharemos junto a unos extraños monstruos llamado digimons…

-¡En ese caso seguro que nos dan el papel!—exclamó Ash, con una enorme sonrisa. Misty le correspondió—Creo que nos va como anillo al dedo…

* * *

_Bien! He tardado poco en terminar esta loca historia porque estaba bastante inspirada… Bueno, sé que ha sido una historia un poco tonta, pero me apetecía publicarla, y soy feliz con solo pensar que os he podido sacar alguna sonrisilla… _

_Muchos saludos a todos!_

_Y gracias especiales a los que habéis dejado review: _

_**Red, Sumi, Andy, Elphie, Kari **__ y__** Son Minako!**__! Muchas muchas muchas gracias! Este capi va dedicado a vosotros! Saludos! _

_Naliaseleniti _


End file.
